In modern healthcare computing environments, applications exist which are designed to facilitate the assignment and completion of items of work. Items of work may include, by way of example only, a process, an order, a step within an order process, or the like. Existing applications generally have lists of work items from which a resource (that is, any individual, group of individuals, or machine capable of performing an action) selects or is presented with one or more items of work for which they are to take some action. Once an item of work has been completed, it may be routed to another list of work items or work queue for a different action to be performed by the same resource or a different resource.
In these existing applications, it is difficult for a particular resource to identify the workflow path that a work item has taken before it gets to them for action. It is also difficult for a particular resource to determine what actions are expected to be completed and by what resource. Oftentimes, items of work sit idle because a resource is unaware of how long an item of work has taken to get to them, what actions have already been performed, and/or that work items even exist. For instance, when a physician writes a stat order, the physician often does not know what resource or resources are acting upon that order and in what time frame action may be being taken. It is also unlikely that a resource will know what further actions are still needed in order for the process (i.e., the workflow) to be considered complete.
Accordingly, a user interface which provides authorized resources the ability to review past actions related to an item of work, in addition to an identity of the resource(s) that completed those past actions and the length of time that passed prior to the item of work reaching the authorized resource, would be desirable. Additionally, a user interface which provides authorized resources the ability to identify any further additional actions that are required (and by what resource(s)) in order for a workflow process to be considered complete would be advantageous.